Yoshimori's Inner Darkness
by animemakesmyday
Summary: DARK EVIL  sorta  Yoshimori not in the 1st chapter but... RATED T cause of the F-bomb maybe pairings maybe harem who knows Chappy 2 not too much improvement...
1. Chapter 1

_**Yoshimori's inner darkness**_

**Yeah, there r like no stories on Kekkaishi so I decided to write one or two sorry about spelling, grammar, etc . And if I spell their names wrong feel free to say so, you can flame too I don't really care all that much… and basically I wrote this cause my internet is being a b**ch. **

_**Disclaimer**_**: ahhhh well I don't own this just wrote this cause I was bored out of my mind and just don't sue so yea and if I owned this all the hot girls would be f*cked up by now and Gen would not be dead cause his transformation is way pimp.**

"What the fu** are you talking about aniki!", yelled an enraged 14 (?) year old. "Language check Yoshimori", said a calm Masamori. "And its for your benefit I mean with your skills right now you wouldn't stand a chance if someone of kami* level were to attack you." Yoshimori replied with "yeah right I would kick all their sorry asses back to where ever the hell they come from, you saw right? The way I made that huge barrier back there?" Masamori replied slowly "I did indeed see you with that impressive barrier but I know for a fact that fox ayakashi gave some power to you did it not?" "Yeah….", answered an embarrassed Yoshimori.

"So that is why we're gonna train you to become the strongest Kekkaishi ever.", said Masamori. "And what exactly does this have to do with me leaving my job?", Yoshimori asked. Masamori answered "Well we cant train you fully unless we train you for at least for 24 hours and since you go to school and have your night job we can't train you properly, not to mention your 'naps'." Yoshimori submitted and said "Fine… but won't we be missing a Kekkaishi if I go?" Masamori replied confidently "Not a problem gramps will cover for you while we train I will return 2 weeks later to cover for him."

Yoshimori thought about it, _hmmm its actually not a bad plan but wait a sec I'd be leaving Tokine! But now that I think about it she'll probably just say to me good riddance and how glad she is that Masamori is coming…_ "Wait we're going to come back in only 2 weeks?"

Masamori chuckled "No I said **I **was coming back in 2 weeks your staying for a month and 2 weeks. Its divided see, my training with you for Zekkai is 2 weeks, while I teach you Zekkai you are going to help me master the Ougi clans wind technique and strengthen my Zekkai's defense. The next two weeks will involve you strengthening your physical attributes with an old friend."

_An old friend? Who could it be? What the fuc* aniki never makes any sense. That damn bald headed piece of sh*t! God dam*it I should just ask but he'll just lecture me on how stupid I am for not figuring it out. Is it Tokine? Nahhhh, couldn't be. Could it be…. Gen? But didn't he die? Oh well no use figuring it out now._

While Yoshimori was deep in thought, Masamori continued talking " And your final 2 weeks will be with gramps he'll bring you to the well* and that will be your training when you finish if you complete it you will be greater then me maybe enough to even suppress Karasumori, I mean you can already talk to it so… its not that far off. All I'm waiting for is a yes or no, its all up to you."

3 words just changed Yoshimori forever to make him… **the evil prince of darkness! Hahahahaha**, no just kidding but it changed him, "Lets do it" (no its not sextual)

End Fin

**Since im 99% sure no one is gonna read this and 100% sure no one is gonna read all the way to here or comment. But anyway that was it first chapter yeah… maybe continue maybe not depends on internet. Anyway the question mark by 14 mean im not sure if hes 14 or not. The * next to kami is saying it means god for all u guys who don't know. Star next to well is saying that the well has been magically moved to where they will train. And this story does not follow the plotline at all so and from now on it will probably be more original if I continue.**

**PS that evil prince thing well if no ones gonna read I might as well entertain myself (nothing sextual), no sex in my story if your looking for lemon I might write one never wrote on before but I'll try just ask me and lastly for reading this far you've been a real good sport and for that you deserve to be included in the story! Just leave a comment saying u read everything and you want it to continue otherwise flame all u want I don't care.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yoshimori's Inner Darkness prt. 2**

**Hey guys! Srry if this turns out crappy but I haven't slept in like 24 hours and coffee is the only thing keeping me from well… collapsing. If this part doesn't turn out too well tell me so I could write another part or fix this one. Anyway thanks for the reviews! I forgot you guys names sorry my bad but to the first guy honestly I just wrote this cause I was bored even I don't know where this story is going so… I'm gonna write some random crap and hopefully explain the title better…**

**To the second guy yeah I'm putting myself down but well I got 0 confidence in this story and sorry bout the grammer but in the bold words I'm gonna make mistakes cause that's just me but in the actual writing I'll try not to screw up**

**If you guys thought this story was complete crap plz give me suggestions, characters, whatever you can decide where you want this story to go I'll just follow your lead unless you want me to spew some more stuff out of my brain….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kekkaishi never have never will**

**Warning: More cursing? More evilness? More action? More romance? (speculations)**

One Month & Half Later…..(whoa I can't believe I put a month and a half how awkward..)

"Damn!" Masamori cursed. "Patience Masamori" Tokine chided. Yoshimori apparently still hasn't shown up yet and tonight was just Tokine and Masamori. Gramps was too busy doing whatever the crap he was doing. And Obaa-chan (Grandma) was eliminating Kami lands. So ended up our two Kekkaishi's facing a buttload of ayakashis with no end in sight. Of course Masamori could eliminate them all if he activated his zekai but… he might either end up destroying Karasumori or Tokine. Neither which he wanted, Karasumori was a maybe, Tokine was a big no.

"Sh*t just how f*cking fast is that damn ayakashi?" Masamori cursed again. Tokine and her dog demon thing were finishing up the small fry while he was dealing with one just ONE ayakashi. He was pissed "F*ck I get to fight one ayakashi and I can't even complete this job!" He chose some more colorful words to shout into the sky while pursuing the fastest ayakashi in history. "Damn annoyance…." Masamori muttered. Suddenly Tokine appeared out of nowhere and said "Let me help you out!" Masamori thought _screw off bitch I'm totally capable of taking care of this level of ayakaishi! _But he managed to hold his tongue. "Lets plan out a strategy Masamori-san!" Tokine said in her usual cheerful voice when she talks to Masamori. _What the f*ck is with all these damn plans lets just finish that little bug shit and how the hell can she be so damn cheerful when there are like 1000 ayakashi all around us? _

While Tokine was saying her 'plan' to Masamori someone had slipped into Karasumori unnoticed or noticed but just assumed it was another ayakashi. Suddenly out of nowhere there were loud booms filled with ayakashi screams. In about 3.5 seconds almost every single ayakashi was eliminated. Suddenly a figure ran past them and yelled "Ketsu! Metsu!"* "W-who the heck are you?" asked a startled Tokine. The stranger ignored her and said to Masamori instead "My my Masamori you're certainly out of practice" Masamori looked annoyed as he replied "Yeah well I don't get much chance to practice when I'm fighting with these small fry every night for like a year!" The stranger chuckled "You're exaggerating its been 2 weeks… anyway I'd like to show you my comrade, come on out!"

There appeared Gen Shishido walking slowly and nervously. "Uh hey boss what's going on?" he asked Masamori.

….. awkward moment of silence that was interrupted by Tokine screaming "WHAT THE HELL? I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD, OH I MISSED YOU TONS!" Right when she was about to pounce on a helpless Gen a hand slapped her away, "You never change do you? Still as whorish as always…"

"What? And who the hell are you?"

Masamori cut in and said "welcome back Yoshimori…"

"Heh good to see you too aniki, hello Tokine"

Masamori chuckled uneasily "Well anyway Gen I need to talk to you privately why don't we leave these two alone for now…" Gen got the hint and started to walk away with Masamori.

"Looks like we're finally alone so want to be raped gently or roughly bi*ch?"

**Fin End Yep**

**Long sigh, best I could do with my inspiration moments all interrupted… sorry tell me how to improve where I made mistakes. *Bows* Sorry! I know the ending was kinda wraped up too quick I lost my will to write/type **

**If you want the story to go somewhere else tell me and I'll try to write it that way**

**Reviews are appreciated both good, bad, criticizing, or just pure flame…**

**Til next time cya!**


	3. Chapter 3

Kekkaishi Chapter 3

I just realized something, I wrote in the description more then one couple. What was the point of that? The only girl is Tokine isn't it? Unless you count that little human girl that can see ghosts hmmmm. Yaoi maybe? Not my forte but if you guys like it I could give it a shot…

**Disclaimer: don't own this never will**

"_Hey, Tokine, whats goin on?"_

That verse flooded through Tokine's brain so many times it was getting irritating. At long last she said "WTF OMG IS THAT YOSHIMORI? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN I MEAN I MISSED YOU A TON…HEY WAIT A SEC IF YOU'RE HERE IT MEANS YOUR REPLACING MASAMORI, I MEAN I MISSED YOU AND ALL BUT…"

"sigh, Tokine your as loud as ever" Yoshimori said quite calmly. "Masamori I need to speak to you after your night shift, is that alright?" Masamori replied "Yes of course I'll meet you back at our house" Yoshimori said "that's fine" with that he disappeared like the wind.

Masamori observed the situation calmly as he thought _how grown up of Yoshimori… and that technique was…._

However a certain purple head was not so calm "Wow wow! Did you see that Masamori he disappeared, I bet it took him the whole month to learn that one move, what a loser! If it was me it would take one week flat!" a jeering, bragging Tokine said.

Masamori's thoughts _yeah right bitch that move is the sacred ancient dragon ritual dance first dance. Like hell you could learn it. Even I cant do it and there are 4 more dances, I wonder how far Yoshimori has gone…._

Masamori's thoughts were cut short when another ayakashi appeared out of nowhere and was now destroying the school as usual. "Damn! We were too caught up in that reunion to think about other things." Tokine shouted "Masamori! I'll take care of these no problem, I mean I'm just so awesome I could do this alone!"

_I'll be taking that offer bitch! _"Really Tokine then you don't mind me going back to talk/catch up with Yoshimori? Ah thankyou so much Tokine!" Tokine was knocked off balance by this "Wait stop hold on a minute…" Before she could finish Masamori had already vanished, well not vanish just was out of her field of vision.

_Take that you slut! Yeah hell yeahhhhhhhhh! Oh shit! Is that a tree?_

In the end Masamori crashed into a tree and was hurt quite badly, while Yoshimori watched in pure amusement as a voice that did not belong to anyone we know yet said "Isnt it a little cruel to be laughing at your brothers pain… master" Yoshimori chuckled "I'm just having a little fun, the real fun is still to come… you may go now" The voice replied obediently "Yes master…." He instantly vanished into the shadows. _This is gonna be fun _thought Yoshimori.

Srry shorter then normal I kinda crashed and burned at the end… criticisms are greatly appreciated so are comments as well as flames (plz not too harshly) anyways that's it

**Preview: Yoshimori goes to school?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kekkaishi Chapter 4**

Sup guys…. Wow its been a while huh? I could say that I had writer block or was busy but… the truth is I was just plain lazy so… uh srry? Anywayyys I read over my own story and now I'm back to write more about it.

Sorry in advance to all Tokine lovers…

**Disclaimer: I don't own okay? Cause if I did Gen would still be alive.**

_Last time… our hero Yoshimori returned and brought back an old friend. That is about all that happened._

Yoshimori was at his house quietly drinking tea and enjoying the company of darkness. But his room of silence was soon broken by loud footstep and shouting. He sighed gently to himself, he had just returned from training and his old partner, Tokine, was treating him like dirt. He couldn't believe he had a crush on that b*tch, but oh well, the past was the past and the present was the present. Yoshimori was consumed with these thoughts when the door to his room was slammed open by a pissed looking Tokine. And a equally frustrated Masamori.

Yoshimori ignored their facial expressions and immediately got down to business. "Masamori, what're you planning to do now?"

Masamori, momentarily forgetting his frustration and blinked. "What do you mean?"

Yoshimori explained "Well… now that I'm back, you don't have to be here anymore do you?" Tokine suddenly got angry, "WTF R U TALKING ABOUT YOU JERK? DON'T BE TALKING ALL HIGH AND MIGHTY JUST CAUSE U LEARNED SOME STUPID TECHNIQUE, I… WE NEED MASAMORI!

Yoshimori started getting angry, he suddenly snapped his fingers. A figure leapt from the shadows and knocked Tokine unconscious. Yoshimori sighed in gratitude "Thanks Gen…"

Gen looked up for a second and nodded. He retreated to the shadows with Tokine mumbling something like 'Ima rape this whore, yeah… that's right…' Masamori sweatdropped and said "Uhhhh, he's not really gonna rape her is he?"

Yoshimori smiled somewhat "No he's not… but now we can get serious"

A serious looking Masamori answered "That's fine… now then, explain to me just how far you've come."

Yoshimori looked amused "Hehh, getting straight to the point huh? Fine I'll tell you. First, I've surpassed Gen in pure physical combat and can use the Zekkai freely. Second, I have mastered all the ancient dragon ritual dances. Third, I've gained a new friend. Come on out Shiguma!" A strange snake like creature came out of Yoshimori and bowed his/its head "Pleasure to meet my master's brother…"

Masamori was shocked beyond believe, his little brother had come this far… "Say, Yoshimori … are you some kinda god now?"

Yoshimori smirked "I wouldn't say that I'm a kami but… I may be near invinsible now."

Masamori asked one final question, "Hey… little bro, what're you gonna do now?"

Yoshimori looked surprised by this question, he thought about it for a minute, but then he smirked in a evil way "Isn't that obvious Aniki? I'm gonna get into some girl's pants and screw their brains out!"

Masamori just stared blankly at Yoshimori and then… a laugh. He was laughing hysterically on the ground. He wiped his tears away "Ha… good plan…"

Yoshimori stared calmly at the ceiling and then at Masamori, "Hey… I'm planning on going to school tomorrow"

**Well… that's it, I feel like such a failure… whatever. Anyway I have no idea where this is going or when its gonna end. But… since I quit going to this regular Saturday thing, I Have plenty of time. I'll try to update this along with my other stories once a week… Til next time! **

**PS if you're gonna flame/rant hateful things to me, plz don't be anonymous cause then I can't reply to you and apologize…**


End file.
